The present invention relates to improvements in valves for beverage dispensers, and, in one particular aspect, to novel and improved valving arrangements of uncomplicated low-cost construction which are easily actuated and are of special advantage in commercial beverage-dispenser and like applications where no uncommon skill is required to take them apart and re-assemble them routinely into tight-sealing operative condition.
Beverage dispensers are known in a variety of self-contained forms wherein they chill, heat, aerate, whip or otherwise condition liquids, and from which the contents may be withdrawn in needed amounts upon operation of a manually-actuated valve. One such dispenser, including a gravity-seated valve member with broad-area exposure to the conditioned liquid within which it is immersed, is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,606; there, a lever arm hung rearwardly of a cup-filling position may be pressed back to tilt and lift the valve member from its seat for release of liquid from a bowl. In another lifting arrangement for a dispenser valve, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,702, a cup receives beverage when forced upwardly against a radially-spoked lifter. Lever-type valve lifting in such devices was an expedient well known long ago (U.S. Pat. No. 545,284), and, of course, the use of conventional spigots has also been described (U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,465). Pull-type levers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,718) and separately-manipulated handles (U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,357) have likewise been proposed for actuations of dispenser valves.
Maintenance procedures for such equipment call for the liquid-contacting parts to be kept scrupulously clean; and that may entail periodic dismantling and re-assembly by personnel who may have had no unusual technical training. Accordingly, the valving arrangements involved should be uncomplicated and consist of but few readily-handled components which may easily be taken apart, cleansed, and put together in good working order. Particularly when the conditioned beverages contain solid particles which may interfere with full seating and sealing of the dispenser valve, it can be important to have some means of tightening the sealing during normal use. In addition, it can be advantageous to allow either pull or press type actuations of such valves by the operator. The present invention resolves such maintenance, sealing and actuation problems in a highly satisfactory manner.